memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections 'Ferengi' Self-nomination/Re-nomination. This will be the third nomination for this article. The first time it failed deservedly so, the second time I'm less sure because some objections were far more vague than we've recently allowed or were addressed and fixed. This time, however, it has been through the peer review process which has lead to more in-depth content, pictures, etc. and feedback from multiple users. I believe it meets all tangible criteria for FAs in that it is thorough, complete, well-written and stable. It's a significant species with a lot of content from all four post-TOS series and, to me at least, is informative and entertaining. I submit that unless you just don't like the Ferengi there is very little reason not to support this nomination. Logan 5 19:41, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) : Support. An excellent and wholly comprehensive article. — THOR ''=/\='' 21:19, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Question. Looks good, but what does "belief in the finite but eternal nature of material accumulation means that you can take it with you" mean? I'm not an expert on Ferengi, or I'd change the wording myself, but that's a contradiction (maybe it was intended to be, but it sounds awkward to me). Sloan 19:41, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::You know the saying "you can't take it with you"? Well, the Ferengi believe you can take it with you. That's what hte sentence is trying to say, maybe not as clearly as it could. Feel free to improve. Logan 5 00:39, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Support. Weyoun 05:05, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) I don't share Sloan's concern; that part is fine. However, perhaps we could add some info on how the Ferengi were exaggerated charicatures of human nature and whatnot (I remember one of the writers, I think Robert Hewitt Wolfe, talking about it somewhere). That's why they were "comedic", but on the same note, would it be appropriate to note how unpopular Ferengi-centered episodes were? I wish I'd been more active in MA back when the peer review took place or I'd have brought this point up then, sorry. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 02:26, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it would be appropriate to note the general fan dislike in the background section or not, but in general I don't think we do that kind of editorializing. Besides, it would seem to be well-stated just by the lack of attention the nomination of this extensive and thorough article is getting. Logan 5 12:36, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::It's definitely not appropriate to note things like popularity, but I don't know if the lack of attention is because of that. I would say it was from the relative inactivity on MA lately, but Luther Sloan apparently woke people up while this and V'Ger are glanced over. I think it's just easier to complete and vote on something minor like Sloan as opposed to a race with a character who's in every DS9 ep; as for V'Ger, I haven't seen TMP, so dunno. Weyoun 20:42, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) *It seems there are a few citations missing in the philosophy section. I'd also like to see an appearence list and a reference list. Otherwise I support. Jaf 20:52, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf V'Ger I worked to expand this article extensively, adding a lot of information, as well as background material. Ottens 17:33, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Oppose for now. I'd like to support this article because it's one of my favorite Trek concepts, but I think it's incomplete right now. There isn't much information regarding its threat to Earth and narrow escape, there's no mention of the fact that V'Ger was not satisfied just getting an answer from the creator but wanted to physically join with the creator and forced this to happen. There's also no indication of Decker's love for Ilia being one of the reasons he joined with V'Ger, and in reference to the size of the construct I particularly like McCoy's assesement that it could hold a crew of tens of thousands, or a crew of thousands 10 miles tall. Also, the content needs to be a little better organized. Specifically, there is some information in "at the heart of V'Ger" that really belongs in the re-programming section and the background info is great but exceedingly long and hard to get through so I think some sub-headers or other separators there would be a big benefit. Logan 5 20:00, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Support. I tried to address a lot of my own objections. I don't know if this keeps the article from being stable but I think it's good now. Logan 5 20:33, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Support. Perhaps the background section can be broken down into two parts, or simply remove the sub-header. Other than that, I really like what I see here. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:08, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) Nominations with objections Star Trek: Nemesis A good, short summary with interesting and extensive background information. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 15:12, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Why is there a link to http://www.linux.org ? It seems unrelated to Star Trek, since a "Linux and Star Trek" link like the one below it is far more relevant. I haven't read over the article yet, but other than that, it looks good at a glance. --Vedek Dukat ''Talk'' | ''Duty Roster'' 15:46, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) **I noticed that too. Someone's doing a little religious ('cause that's how strongly they feel about it) proseltyzing. Plus, the article needs a little format fixing. --9er 19:25, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) *OK, I cleaned up some formatting, added links, and smoothed out some writing in the summary. But for now I have to vote Oppose. The summary needs a little bit more about Shinzon's motives. And the first mention of his plan to kill all humans comes a bit too late in the summary. It reads like whoah, where'd that come from?. If that's fixed I can support this. --9er 21:33, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) 'Shuttlepod (22nd century)' An informative article with helpful pictures. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:56, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Comment' I'd like to see it expanded just a little before supporting. Specifically, I'd like to see a reference to the Shuttle's use during the Terra Prime incident. And is there any info on this type of shuttlepod being used by Columbia that we can cite to bolster the evidence for this being a more widely used craft? Logan 5 01:27, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Oppose pending question. Shouldn't a lot of the information and events described in the History section be transferred to the individual shuttlepod's pages? The information in that section that pertains to shuttlepods in general seems to be limited to (1) how their function is affected by adverse weather ("Strange New World"), (2) their capacity for taking medium-to-large-arms projectile weapons fire ("Storm Front"), (3) their possession of transponders ("Storm Front"), (4) and the unique design of shuttlepod NC-05 ("Home"). I would think that these bits of information should be added to the article as being indicative of this design of shuttlepods in general; and the rest of the "action logs" be cut and moved to the shuttlepod to which the events can be attributed. — THOR ''=/\='' 19:04, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC)